1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system that processes a pathology specimen image of a pathology specimen that is acquired using a microscope and relates to a distribution system that includes the microscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a pathologic diagnosis, magnification observation is usually performed using a microscope on a block specimen obtained by organ harvesting or a specimen obtained by needle biopsy (pathology specimen). Because a pathology specimen is almost colorless and transparent, it is usually stained with pigment prior to the observation. Various staining methods have been proposed. Particularly for pathology specimens, hematoxylin-eosin staining (hereinafter, “HE staining”) is used as the standard. Two pigments are used: hematoxylin, which is bruise blue, and eosin, which is red.
A pathology specimen is observed by the naked eye of an observer. In addition, the pathology specimen is also observed by capturing a multiband image and displaying it on a screen. In this case, the content of the pigment with which the specimen is stained is calculated (estimated) from the pixel values of the captured multiband image (pathology specimen image), the color of the image is appropriately corrected according to the calculated pigment content, and then an RGB image of the specimen for observation (specimen RGB image) is composited and then displayed on the screen.
Conventionally, smaller medical facilities that do not have the equipment for staining a pathology specimen request medical facilities that do have such equipment to stain a pathology specimen. Usually, the requested medical facility stains the pathology specimen, captures a multiband image of the pathology specimen, calculates the content of pigment from the acquired pathology specimen image, and saves the pigment content. For example, in response to a request from a requesting medical facility, the requested medical facility performs data communications with the requesting medical facility in order to transmit data on the pigment content. Then, the requesting medical facility reproduces the pixel values of the pathology specimen image from the received data on the pigment content, composites a specimen RGB image based on the reproduced pixel values of the pathology specimen image, and displays the specimen RGB image on the screen. In this manner, the pathology specimen is observed.
A technology for processing an image acquired using a microscope is known in which the quality of a charged particle image of a sample, which is acquired by a charged particle microscope device, is improved by using the shape of a pattern formed on the sample and the sample properties (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-245674).